Valentine's Chocolate
by DeluluandOroro Platoon
Summary: Some people think that chocolate is supposed to increase a person's lust, but England knows that America's sudden change is just ridiculous!  Maybe France's chocolate has something to do with it...?  An Ororo & Rieko Production


Arthur had never liked Valentine's Day. For humans, it was a day of sappy confessions, overly-affectionate couples, and consuming enormous amounts of chocolate. For nations, it was a day to go into hiding from the Bad Touch Trio, avoiding the camera-happy Hungary and Japan, getting terribly drunk, and consuming enormous amounts of chocolate. This year, the one who was doing the most chocolate consuming, just like almost any other year, was America.

With nothing to do on such a terrible holiday, England went for a walk in downtown London, trying to keep his gaze away from all of the love-struck couples who were exchanging chocolates, roses, kisses, and in one case, a cat (that didn't confuse England too much, he had seen much weirder things). For the most part, everything was fine. That is, until Arthur heard THAT VOICE.

"Angleterre~!"

England turned in a full circle to see France running towards him with a large smile, wearing a rose red suit and holding—what do you know?—a bouquet of roses. Arthur felt his eye twitch with disgust.

France approached England, smiling brilliantly. "Bonjour, and happy Valentine's Day!" he exclaimed, holding out his arms as if to prepare for a hug.

Arthur didn't even bother hiding his twitching eye. "What do you want with me on such a sappy holiday, frog?"

"Oh, lots of things…" Before he could continue on, England punched France in the face, sending him reeling backwards and falling onto the snowy streets of London. France frowned. "Angleterre, you'll get my suit dirty…"

Arthur turned around and continued walking, shouting behind to Francis, "The suit's a piece of bloody rubbish, anyways!"

While he was still looking over his shoulder, Arthur accidentally bumped into someone. "Er, excuse me…" he muttered, glancing up into the face of who he bumped into. His eye started twitching again. "Oh, bloody hell…"

"Hiya, Iggy!" Lo and behold, before 'Iggy' stood Alfred Jones, carrying two or three shopping bags full of chocolate in one hand, and munching on a chocolate bar with the other. He shot a heroic smile at Arthur. "I decided to stop by today! Pretty cool, huh?"

Arthur groaned in frustration. "Bloody hell, both of these idiots are here…" he said to himself. Even if he had said it loud enough for America to hear, the hero would have just laughed it off. He turned to America again. "Why didn't you just visit Japan, or something?"

America laughed. "I wanted to, but he wasn't home! Funny, huh? That dude almost never leaves!"

It was rather strange, true, but England had no time to react to this when France came up behind him. "Ah, Amerique! You decided to pay Angleterre a visit as well, non?"

Alfred took another bite out of his chocolate bar. "I sure did! It would be unhealthy for such a grump to spend this holiday alone!"

Arthur immediately flushed at the statement. "Y-You bloody wanker! I'm fine on my own! This holiday is just a day for idiots…like you two." The last three words were as cold as ice, but Francis and Alfred just laughed.

"Oh!" Francis exclaimed, and pulled a chocolate bar wrapped in gold and red paper out of his pocket. "I made some chocolate last night. Gilbert, Antonio, and I ate most of it, but I saved a bar…do either of you want it?"

Arthur glared at the chocolate bar, only imagining how much poison and drugs had been packed into it. "Not a bloody ch—"

"DUDE, I WANT IT!" In a millisecond, Alfred had swiped the chocolate bar from France's hand and put it in one of his many bags of candy. He took another bite of his chocolate bar. "Okay, that makes….two thousand, four hundred thirty-seven, right…?"

England's jaw hit the floor. It took a few moments before he finally said, "How much of that chocolate have you _eaten_ today?"

America shrugged. "Dunno. I guess…about half of that…? Yeah, over a thousand, I guess."

If it was possible, England's jaw would have gone below ground level. France just laughed. "Be careful, Amerique; there's rumours that chocolate increases one's lust!" He winked, and started to skip away. "Adieu! Have fun, you two!"

Arthur glowered at Francis as he went away. "That frog is planning something…"

Alfred shrugged, starting on another chocolate bar. "Hope it's not something too bad. Oh well." England glared at America, who had clearly never been on the receiving end of one of France's little games. Alfred only smiled in return, and Arthur—did his heartbeat just speed up? No, that was impossible. It was…just the thought that all that chocolate would kill Alfred by the end of the day. Of course.

Arthur sighed after a few moments of awkward silence (with the exception of Alfred's constant munching). "You know, Alfred…you could have gone to visit so many other countries today…So why did you visit me?"

Alfred stopped eating the chocolate at this statement and froze, just looking at Arthur. The young man looked oddly flustered, and for a moment Alfred just drank in his appearance, before poking Arthur's cheek. "Hahahahaha~ Iggy, your cheeks are red!"

This made Arthur blush even more. "A-are not, you git!"

Alfred laughed some more. "Sure are!" He took the final bite of his chocolate bar, tossing the paper into a nearby garbage bin. "Ya know, Japan has a term for people like you…tsundere, I think." Arthur scowled, and Alfred laughed as he took out another chocolate bar, this one wrapped in gold and red paper. He opened it and took a huge bite.

Munch, munch, much, swallow…silence.

Alfred stayed as still as a statue for a few moments, which worried Arthur; America was always way too energetic to contain himself. England waved a hand in front of his blank eyes. "Hey, America, what's wrong? Say something, you bloody—"

England was silenced when America suddenly pulled him into a tight, yet still gentle hug. Arthur blinked before his face turned red, and he began to struggle in the grip of the most powerful nation in the world. "Unhand me, you twat! What is with you all of a sudden?"

Alfred chuckled, sending his breath down Arthur's neck, who immediately froze. "It's not 'all of a sudden', Arthur." Arthur's eyes widened—_Arthur_, and not _'Iggy'_? What Alfred said next was not slow, or hesitant, or even whispered, it was just blunt, like how Alfred always was. "I love you."

England's mind went blank for a few seconds, and he could feel the gears and cogs in his head spinning as he tried to wrap his head around this. Finally, he pushed America away. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-_WHAT?_"

Alfred gave his dashing hero smile again. "I said I love you, Iggy!" he exclaimed. He tried to go down to snatch a kiss (and Arthur would have NOT approved of that at all), but England instinctively put up a hand, stopping the love-struck American.

"How many chocolate bars did you say you ate, again?"

"Over a thousand. Why?"

…

"Oh God! The frog was right!" England shouted, his hands going up to his hair in frustration. No, no, no, there was no way Francis could be right! People would sooner die of a chocolate overdose than turn into a Frenchman because of it! England muttered a few choice words before grabbing America's hand. "Come on, we're going to my place…"

Alfred's eyes brightened. "Oh, is this relationship going _that _fast?"

BAM!

And that is the story of how Alfred was knocked unconscious, forced into another person's car, and driven to said other person's house.

When they finally arrived at the house, England just left America on the couch, where two pixies and the flying mint bunny poked him with a mixture of confusion and amusement. Everything might have been quiet in the house if Arthur hadn't remembered a very valid detail.

"Oh, that bloody frog is going to pay…" England hurried up to his bedroom where he had left his cell phone. Once he got there, he could have fainted. Did his room smell of…roses? Were those rose petals on the bed? WERE THOSE VIDEO CAMERAS ON THE WALLS? Arthur screamed in outrage and grabbed his cell phone, punching in France's number. Oh, he was going to pay _big_.

"_Bonjour, France sp—"_

"FRANCIS, YOU BLOODY GIT! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THAT CHOCOLATE YOU GAVE ALFRED?"

Laughter came from the other line, and Arthur had to restrain himself from snapping his cell in half with rage. _"Whatever do you mean, Angleterre?"_

England gritted his teeth. "When Alfred ate that chocolate, he became like _you_! What did you put in the bloody chocolate?"

There was more laughter, and Arthur froze when he heard…two sets of the laughter in _unison_? Oh bloody hell. He spun around to see France standing in the bedroom doorway, holding up his cell to his ear with a large perverted grin on his face. He snapped the phone shut (rather dramatically). "Come with me, and I'll explain, mon cheri."

Arthur shut his phone shut as well and reluctantly followed Francis into the living room, where America was still out cold on the couch, but also there was…?

"HUNGARY! JAPAN! YOU WERE INVOLVED IN THIS TOO?"

Hungary smiled brightly, a camera bag hanging across her chest. "Of course we were~! Why would we miss out on such a rich opportunity?"

Japan was holding a digital camera in his hands, and he bowed in apology to England. "My apologies, England-san, but I was too tempted to resist."

France laughed at England's "someone-kill-me-now" expression. He walked over to a black briefcase that was placed next to the couch where Alfred was drooling into the pillows. He opened it and took out an old leather-bound book. Arthur looked at the book for a moment, and then his jaw dropped. "Y-Y-You…You bloody…! How could you…!"

Francis just laughed. "Yes, Angleterre, this is one of your foolish little magic books. I decided to take it to make fun of you, but then I found a most interesting spell—"

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN _READ_ IT?"

Francis frowned slightly. "Every language that you have spoken, I have also spoken. In any case, I found…" Francis flipped open to a page with a red ribbon in it that had been used as a book mark. "This spell!"

Arthur grabbed the book and read the spell. After a few seconds, his face paled, and then turned red. "You bloody wanker! This spell is supposed to _intensify _someone's love for another!"

"Exactly! You and Amerique are too stupid to realize your feelings for each other, so I decided to give you two a little push~"

Arthur was about to retort to this when America sat up on the couch. "Iggy, why'd ya hit me—"

BAM!

Arthur hit Alfred over the head with the spine of the old book, sending the country out cold again. He sighed and turned back to Francis. "You must've done something wrong with the spell…hell, you can't even _use _magic! How'd you manage to do _anything?_"

Japan raised his hand slowly. "I helped with the actual magic…"

"Why, Japan?"

"France-san said I could get yaoi photos of you and America-san if I did…"

Arthur palm faced. "In any case, something must've gone wrong, because there is no way that Alfred has…_feelings _for me…"

Hungary shook her head. "No way! I've seen him look at you in world meetings! I've seen how he is around you! He is _into _you, you idiot!"

Arthur's face had turned a slight red. "Ugh…how do I break the bloody spell?..." He looked back down at the page, only for his face to turn an even brighter shade of red. France laughed as Arthur spluttered, trying to search for words. Finally, he managed to say, "I h-have to…k-_kiss _him?"

Francis laughed heartily as eager smiles grew on Japan's and Hungary's faces. "You most certainly do, Angleterre~!"

Arthur glared at France. "B-b-b-b-b-but…!"

France smirked. "The fact that you're so nervous just means that you have feelings for Amerique! So go on and kiss him!"

Arthur looked over at Alfred nervously. What would it be like to kiss him…? No! He couldn't think like that! He shook his head to clear his head. "Fine, I'll do it! But NO CAMERAS!" he said to Hungary and Japan as they raised their cameras.

Francis put on a small pout. "Come, Angleterre, this isn't a theatre."

"And this isn't a show, so PUT THE BLOODY CAMERAS AWAY! And get lost!...Wait, stay here, I want to strangle you all after this is over."

Frowning and teary-eyed, Hungary and Japan "disarmed" themselves. England sighed and walked to the unconscious form of America. Was his heart racing? No, of course not! Hell, that was just his bloody imagination working up again! His face certainly was not hot, either! He took in a breath, closed his eyes, and put his lips against Alfred's. It was only for a split second, sure, but it still sent waves of hot and cold through Arthur. In the background, he could hear France's laughter and Hungary's squealing. Right. They were still there.

England pulled away and watched America's eye open. The energetic nation sat up and looked around. "Whoa, dude! How did I get here?"

Arthur let out an annoyed 'hmph'. "You collapsed on the street, and I had to drag you here. That's what you get from a sugar crash, you bloody git."

Alfred blinked at Arthur. "Iggy, did something happen? Your face is red."

"NOTHING BLOODY HAPPENED!"

America was slightly taken aback from this outburst. "Yeah, yeah, fine. Don't get your panties in a knot."

England's eye twitched, and he heard the front door close. Turning, he realized that France, Hungary, and Japan had all left the house. Good. That took care of a few problems. He'd have to throttle them later.

"Hey, Iggy?"

Arthur turned back to Alfred. "What is it, you bloody idiot?"

Alfred put on a sheepish smile. "Do you want to…I dunno, go out for a coffee? I mean, it's Valentine's Day, and neither of us have plans anyways, so…"

Arthur blinked at Alfred, and then felt himself smile a little. "Sure, we can get some coffee."


End file.
